The Boonfox: Champagne on the Beach
by Raptorcloak
Summary: While enjoying a day on the beach, Naruto makes a new friend in the shapely Cristal and ends up spending his time with her. As the beach activities rise, so does Cristal's teasing of our favorite Jinchuuruki and brings hliarious results. NarutoxCristal. AU. Pleased R&R if enjoyed. Now available on Archive of Our Own.


Whoop Whoop! What's up, guys? We're bringing you the 3rd tale of _**The Boonfox**_ saga as Naruto gets to meet Cristal, who you'll recognized as the lazy, gold-digging prostitute belonging to A Pimp named Slickback from the third episode of the first season called _**Guess Hoes Coming to Dinner.**_ Though in this story, Cristal will be an average person instead of a prostitute and hopefully you'll enjoy my reinterpretation of her. So, have a blast reading!  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _ **Naruto**_ or _**The Boondocks.  
**_ **Notes:** Credit for the title _**The Boonfox**_ goes to _**Fox Boss.**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

It was a sunny day on the beach and Naruto, who had on black trunk with orange flames on them, was sitting with a lovely young couple with whom he had befriended. The young man he was talking to was a 6'2 dark-skinned man in his 20s with black hair in a flattop haircut and brown eyes.

The man, JC, wore a blue Hawaiian shirt and black swim trunks with a silver wire cage design and blue detailed skulls spread over it as he wore black sandals. The young woman, Jazz, a redhead with caramel skin and green eyes wore a purple two piece swimsuit with cherry pink floral designs on it with the top part being a halter neck top with a decorative jeweled ring exposing her cleavage.

She completes the outfit with clear, open-toed two-inch heels and a decorative flower in her hair and sunglasses. Upon coming to the beach, Naruto had met JC and Jazz as they each purchasing slushies and they had become fast friends in the meantime.

"JC, you're kidding." Naruto laughed.

"It's true, that guy in karate class told me to take his best shot at me and I flipped him like an omelet." JC laughed.

"Yeah, Naruto, you should have been there; that guy hit the wall faster than a bottle thrown by a drunk." Jazz laughed.

"He sure was asking for it." Naruto laughed before JC nudged him.

"Hey, Naruto, it looks like someone's checking you out." JC said.

"Who?" Naruto asked and JC's eyes gestured to another table as the blonde followed his gaze. His eyes almost bugged out of his head as he laid eyes on a beautiful woman of curvaceous build in a small sling bikini that matched her caramel skin but at a lighter tone than Jazz.

 _ *****_ _Come Over by_ _ **Tony Thompson plays***_

If not for the sling bikini, Naruto would have thought she was naked the moment he looked at her and his heart began to beat. The woman was about Naruto's age with wavy, shoulder-length sandy blonde hair and olive eyes as she seductively stared back at him while slowly licking the whip cream off a sundae she was enjoying.

The way her tongue slowly gathered the whip cream of off the frozen treat before winking at him upon noticing he was returning her gaze. He blushed at her and she smiled at him as she finished it before getting up.

"She's coming your way." Jazz smiled.

"Bust a move, pal." JC equally smiled and before Naruto could say something, she stopped right beside him. His eyes looked at her just as she stopped and managed to catch an eyeful of her breasts as they bounced once.

"Well, hello, cutie, what's your name?" The woman asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm Naruto and you are?" Naruto smiled while his eyes tried as hard as they could not to ogle her breasts and she smiled while holding her hand out to him.

"I'm Cristal, like the champagne." Said woman answered as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Cristal." Naruto said.

"And who are you two?" Cristal smiled at JC and Jazz.

"Name's Jazz and this is my other half JC." Said person replied.

"Nice to meet you, Cristal." JC said.

"So, Naruto, what brings you here today?" Cristal asked as she sat next to him.

"Oh, just getting some sunrays, ya know." Naruto said.

"Jazz, JC, how are you two?" Cristal asked.

"We're living, Cristal. How are you enjoying the beach so far?" Jazz said.

"I'm getting some nice rays and eyeing hot stuff." Cristal said while trailing her finger down Naruto's chin and he blushed at her. He heard JC and Jazz snickering at the look on his face and Cristal smiled at him.

"Looking a little red around the collar, Naruto." JC teased.

"I can make you turn red somewhere else if you want." Cristal teasingly offered while lightly tickling his chin.

"You're pretty frisky, aren't you, Cristal?" Jazz smiled.

"Nothing came to people from being too slow." Cristal said and JC and Jazz exchanged playful gazes before looking back at the shinobi.

"Naruto, we'll see you later." JC smiled.

"Wait, don't leave on my account." Cristal said.

"Yeah, stay a bit." Naruto agreed.

"No, we've things to do, right?" Jazz said before looking to JC with a certain spark in her eyes.

"Sorry, Naruto, we're out. Nice meeting you two, though." JC said as he held his hand out to Naruto and shook the blonde's hand before leaving with Jazz.

"See ya." Naruto said to the pair and they left before the blondes continued talking.

"So, Cristal, what do you do with you're not on the beach?" Naruto asked as they sat on towels in front of the ocean and figured they'd get to know one another until an hour had passed.

"I'm in sales." Cristal said.

"Sales?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, I work in that new outlet store across from a place called IchiRaku's Ramen shop." Cristal said.

"You're kidding! I go to IchiRaku's all the time!" Naruto laughed.

"Really? I hear the food there is off the charts." Cristal smiled.

"Trust me, it's great! I'd be happy to take you there sometime." Naruto offered.

"It's a date." Cristal smiled as she held her hand out to Naruto's and he took it in his hand before shaking it.

"How long have you lived in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"I moved here about five months ago and so far, life's been fine here." Cristal said.

"Well, Konoha is that sort of place." Naruto smiled and Cristal nodded in agreement before he was asked to apply sunscreen to her backside. Although he was hesitate, he was persuaded by the sandy-blonde and tried his best not to look at her tempting peach while lathering her back with the sunscreen.

"Hey, Cristal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Cristal purred as he applied the sunscreen on her shoulder blades in circular motions.

"Not to make fun of you or anything but how'd you get a name like Cristal?" Naruto asked and she chuckled.

"My real name is Crystal but I liked Cristal better." Said woman answered.

"Crystal, huh? Sounds pretty nice to me." Naruto said.

"I think so, too, but Cristal like the champagne has more of a good ring to it." Said woman answered as she continued to sigh and purr at Naruto rubbing the sunscreen on her backside. He tried his back not to eye the back of her large bosom as it pressed on the ground and she looked back at him.

"You do that like a pro, Naruto. Have you ever rubbed lotion on a girl's back before?" Cristal smiled at him.

"No, this is my first ever doing this." Naruto nervously said.

"In that case, mind going a bit lower?" Cristal smiled and Naruto's hands went down before stopping at her lower backside.

"How's that?" Naruto asked and Cristal nodded.

"That's perfect. Keep it up." Cristal chuckled.

"Gotcha." Naruto smiled before finishing a while later and they took to walking on the beach.

"Well, Cristal, we've still a while to go before we can swim. Is there anything you'd like to do?" Naruto asked.

"At this rate, just us walking will kill enough time." Cristal optimistically smiled.

"Maybe so, Cristal." Naruto smiled before Cristal got an idea and took his hand.

"Naruto, follow me. I just had an idea." Cristal excitedly said before guiding him to the docks and they met a woman named Janet O'Siren.

"What's new, Cristal?" Janet asked.

"My new friend and I were wondering if you could drive us around one for a bit." Cristal asked.

"Since this is for you, Cristal, this one's on the house." Janet smiled before escorting them to a motorboat and began to drive them around.

"This'll kill some time before we can swim." Cristal said as she leaned back and the motorboat bounced a single time before her breasts did the same thing. Naruto blushed and covered his nose before she noticed his reaction.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Cristal asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Naruto nervously laughed as he managed to keep his nosebleed out of her sight.

"You sure are." Cristal said as she eyed his torso and seductively smiled at him. He smiled at her and looked to Janet as she drove.

"Hey, Janet, can this boat go any faster?" Naruto said.

"No problemo!" Janet smiled before she literally put the pedal to the metal and drove around long enough for the rest of the half-hour to past.

"Thanks again, Janet, just put it on my tab." Cristal said.

"You got it, Cristal. Nice to meet you, Naruto." Janet smiled.

"You, too, Janet." Naruto said before they headed to the shore and stretched before walking into the water. The blonde pair swam around and Cristal ran her fingers through her hair before looking to him.

"The water feels pretty nice, don't you think, Cristal?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Especially with the sun beaming down on us like it is." Cristal said as she backpedaled in the water and Naruto swam next to her. As he did so, he noticed how brightly her toned curvaceous body glowed in the sunlight from her wet body and he blushed once again.

The pair floated around in the water and Cristal looked around before moving closer and swimming to his backside. She draped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest on his backside before lowly chuckling.

"You know, Naruto, for a guy who saved the world from total disaster, you sure do blush a lot. Is anything wrong?" Cristal asked.

"No, I'm alright." Naruto said to Cristal and she smiled before flattening her chest on his back.

"By the way, you know that Janet woman pretty well. You two have history together?" Naruto asked.

"Me and Janet go way back to my last home and by some coincidence, she moved here, too." Cristal said as she rubbed her chest on his backside and he groaned from her teasing.

"Is that right?" Naruto nervously smiled while trying to make himself sink so Cristal wouldn't discover his growing reaction to her teasing and she blew in his ear before smiling.

"You're getting pretty red, Naruto." Cristal slyly smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Naruto nervously chuckled.

"Tell me something. Is your face the only thing that's bright red right now?" Cristal asked while trailing her finger down his chin and guided it down to his pectoral region where it stopped. He gulped at her question and she giggled while resting her hand on his heart.

"Um, well…" Naruto said.

"Your heart is beating pretty fast and your face is red as ever." Cristal teased before eventually freeing him and swimming to his front.

"Cristal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Cristal smiled.

"Is there any chance of you letting me go?" Naruto asked.

"Why? Do you hate me doing this?" Cristal said while trailing her finger down his chin once more.

"No, isn't it that. It's…" Naruto began to answer as Cristal continued to tease him before pulling back and looking to a buoy.

"You up for a race?" Cristal asked.

"I never back down from a challenge." Naruto said.

"Alright, how about seeing who gets there first, then?" Cristal smiled.

"You're on." Naruto smiled before either blonde set the mark and took off swimming towards the buoy. Though Cristal appeared to have the advantage at first, Naruto easily swam past her and she chuckled at him while she peddled through the water.

"Not bad, huh, Cristal?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, not bad…for a guy with a boner like yours." Cristal smiled and Naruto blushed as he shielded his crotch before the sandy blonde laughed.

"Relax, Naruto. You're only human, after all. I'm not mad at you having that kind of reaction." Cristal said and he sheepishly grinned before he challenged her to another race. She eagerly accepted the challenge and the pair took to their second race.

 _Later_

"You fought a pimp?" Naruto asked Cristal as they sat on towels while drinking red Mountain Dews.

"Yeah, it was a few days before I left my hometown." Cristal said before thinking back to the event.

 _Months ago_

 _At sunset, Cristal was out jogging in the park and stopped near a water fountain. As she began to drink, she heard someone clear their throat and looked behind her to see a man with a purple suit and matching hat._

" _Who are you?" Cristal asked._

" _My name is A Pimp named Slickback and you're going to be working for me from now on, woman." The man said._

" _What in the hell are you talking about, Slickback?" Cristal said._

" _No, that's A Pimp named Slickback." He answered._

" _That's I what I just said, Slickback!" Cristal said._

" _No, bitch! It's a Pimp named Slickback like A Tribe Called Quest! Say the whole thing!" A Pimp named Slickback growled before he forcefully took her by the arm and started dragging her out the park._

" _Get away from me, Slickback!" Cristal said as she fought back against him._

" _Bitch, I'm going to teach you to say my goddamn name starting right now!" A Pimp named Slickback said before swinging his backhand at her and she kneed him in the groin with all her might. The pimp cried out before he let go of Cristal and the young woman charged at him as she yanked his cane away._

 _Cristal swung the cane at A Pimp named Slickback's kneecaps and connected it with so much force that he staggered back near some steps. The pimp yelled as he fell back and rolled down the steps as Cristal watched._

" _Donna, pimp down! Bishop!" A Pimp named Slickback cried out in pain after landing on his side on the bottom step and curing at Cristal._

" _That's right, Slickback! Nobody fucks with Cristal!" said woman proudly said before noticing his discarded keys and hat. She picked them up and briefly considered throwing them down to him before noticing a purple Cadillac which had to belong to him._

" _If he wants his car back, he can get it himself." Cristal said as she pointed the keys at the car and unlocked it before donning his hat. She twirled the cane as she walked over to the car and got in before shutting the door._

 _Just as she was about to drive away, she got an idea and waited until A Pimp named Slickback limped back up the hill later on._

" _Bitch, what the hell you doin' in my car?!" A Pimp named Slickback demanded and she mockingly waved at him before starting the engine. He limped after her and she drove as slow as she could just to see the anger on his face as he followed her._

" _Run, bitch, run!" Cristal taunted as she drove the car away from him and stopped long enough for him to catch up. With the windows rolled up, he pounded against them and Cristal threw him a mocking smile as he did._

" _Bitch, I'm gonna knock your damn teeth out…" The pimp said before Cristal activated the car and drove away at full speed; knocking him down in the process. She looked back to see him hit the street and roll as she laughed to her heart's content_

"Wow, Cristal. You never saw him again after that?" Naruto asked.

"No but I did sell his Cadillac for a pretty good grab of cash." Cristal laughed.

"Still, I'm pretty amazed he went down so easy." Naruto said.

"That's how nasty my skills are, baby. I send niggas rolling!" Cristal smiled and Naruto only laughed in response.

"I'll bet." Naruto said.

"Plus, I still have the hat and cane with me." Cristal said.

"That aside, is that why you left your home?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just figured it was time for me to move on." Cristal said.

"Well, that's a relief." Naruto answered before the pair relaxed and Cristal ran her fingers through her hair while sighing. Catching her doing this only elevated the attraction Naruto felt towards her and she smiled at she looked on towards the sea.

Once the sun brightly shined, it illuminated Cristal's body since she hadn't completely dried off from their time swimming and he lie back on the ground with his arms folded behind his head. Cristal looked at his muscular build as it shimmered in the beaming sunlight and she smiled at him before looking to see that many people were beginning to leave the beach.

Though unsure why as it still was still fairly mid-afternoon and no lifeguard had made any announcement on why anyone would have to leave, she pushed the thought to the side and lie next to him. She placed her hand on his chest and he trailed his finger through her locks of hair.

Naruto and Cristal sighed as they rested under the sun and eventually sat back up to see everyone else had left the beach. She shot him a playful look and lightly tickled his chin before catching his attention.

"Where you do think everybody went?" Cristal asked.

"Search me; it's not even late yet." Naruto said as they looked to see that even the vendors and lifeguards had all left the beach as well.

"Bizarre, isn't it?" Cristal asked.

"Well, I don't think the beach is closed so what do we do now?" Naruto asked and Cristal stood up before saying they should take another walk. The blonde pair began walking around the beach once again and confirmed that no one but them were there.

"Hey, Naruto, is it supposed to rain today?" Cristal asked.

"I didn't read anything in the forecast that mentioned a storm for this week." Naruto said as he and Cristal returned to the center of the beach before sitting back down.

"There's a benefit to this, though." Cristal said.

"Like what?" Naruto said before finding her lips meeting his and her olive eyes looked into his oceanic ones while she framed his face. Naturally, his reactions were a deep blush and a surprised reaction as her breasts smothered against him through her swimsuit.

With the flesh pressed against his bare chest, he moaned as Cristal caressed his cheek and he shortly placed his hand on the back of her head as his fingers began to brush his fingers through her hair. She held onto his face and once again trailed her finger down his jawline.

Cristal and Naruto's eyes stared into one another as their tongues met and licked one another intensely. His heart began to loudly beat within his chest from excitement and Cristal rested her hand there to feel it.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her backside while trailing his fingers through her locks. Cristal moaned while their tongues dueled and tasted each other before their lips separated.

Either blonde stared at one another and softly smiled while resting their foreheads together. Cristal continued to feel his heartbeat and chuckled at him.

"You've got some pretty soft lips, Cristal." Naruto smiled and Cristal sensually rubbed her breasts against his heart.

"That's not the only thing that's soft on me." Cristal purred as she placed her arm underneath her chest and made her bosom bounce a single time. Her eyes glistened as she looked at him and he grinned before raising his arms.

Without removing her swimsuit, he palmed her breasts and buried his fingers into the ample flesh. Cristal sat in his lap and watched as he groped and toyed with her bosom while rubbing his thumbs on where her tits would be.

Cristal moaned and purred as Naruto's fingers massaged and fondled her flesh while eyeing her nipples as he correctly guessed her nipples were becoming hard with lust. She leaned her upper body back and Naruto brushed his tongue against her neck.

His fingers danced on her flesh as she placed her hands on his knees and he pressed her ample mounds against one another before he licked the tops of them. Due to his combined squeezing and licking her breasts, a crimson blush took form on Cristal's face with soft moans escaping her lips.

Her eyes bore a spark within them as she exposed her tits to him and he immediately brushed his tongue on the buds. Cristal's hands held Naruto's head against her chest as he licked and tasted them while she purred in satisfaction.

Naruto's lips pressed against Cristal's bud and kissed it a few times before engulfing it. He rubbed them together on the bud and suckled it while his fingers danced and teased the other.

The noise levels of Cristal's moans escalated as Naruto's lips pulled at her tit and he did the same to the other while holding it with his thumb and index finger. She ran her fingers through his hair and continued to hold the back of his skull to her chest.

Naruto reached down and rubbed his fingers against Cristal's crotch while switching to her opposing nipple. The moment he did this, Cristal lost it and playfully knocked him onto his backside.

She moved forward and sat with her crotch over his face before he moved the crotch piece of the bikini to the side. He eyed her folds as they were bright with arousal and he rubbed his tongue against them.

Cristal looked down as Naruto's fingers prodded and brushed at her nether regions whiles she sat astride him. He traced her folds with his tongue targeting her clit and he spread them apart to inspect her drenched caverns.

Smiling, his fingers slowly entered her pussy and he rubbed his tongue against her clit as the blushing woman looked on. He feverishly lathered her clit with his tongue and she leaned forward with her breasts swaying just above him.

He ceased licking her clit and palmed her breast before wagging his tongue on her tits. The sage thrust his fingers into Cristal's womanhood and wriggled them against her walls.

She observed his methods and smiled down at him as he got an idea with the thrusting of his fingers ending. He gripped both of her nipples again and pulled them towards him while his tongue tasted her walls.

Cristal's blush deepened as Naruto's tongue swayed and licked her aroused innards while she planted her nails into the ground. She looked back at his swim trunks and eyed the tent taking shape within them.

The shape of it alone made Cristal lick her lips and return her gaze to him before the volume of her moans rose again. Knowing exactly what this meant, Naruto's tongue exited her pussy and his fingers again set into action inside of her warmth.

The sandy blonde whimpered as her inner juices streamed from her entrance and he allowed his fingers to be soaked by them until he removed them. He licked his fingers and Cristal panted before moving back as she gripped his trunks.

She pulled them down and found herself facing his member before licking her lips. She wrapped her fingers around it and began pumping it while admiring its strength.

Cristal smiled as she leaned forward and licked the taller blonde's hilt while caressing his balls with her free hand. She opened her mouth and slid it down his length until she had all she could fit.

Naruto moaned at the warmth of her mouth and she gave him a single wink before bopping her head on it. He corresponded by thrusting his member into her mouth and she began to rub her tongue against the tip of his cock.

As she sucked him off, her rear swayed and Naruto guided her movements as his hand planted itself on her crown. Cristal moaned while rubbing her hand against his tightening balls and moaned from his hardness flying into her mouth.

He gritted his teeth at her technique and Cristal stroked his member as it jetted upright. She closed her eyes and listened to his moans while holding onto his cannon.

Once it throbbed a few times later, she freed it and squeezed her bosom on his manhood. Naruto continued to thrust into the cleavage and made it jiggle along with Cristal kneading the orbs together on him.

The soft flesh smothered and squeezed his member as he channeled it through her ample flesh. Cristal slowly lathered his emerged foreskin and blew on it before swirling her tongue around the top.

Cristal's orbs bounced and heaved on his tower as it flew into them while his balls continued to grow tight. She smiled at his vibrating tower and rubbed her tits on his thrusting hardness.

Naruto's testicles grew tighter and she returned to sucking it off once again until he loudly groaned for the final time with his glory throbbing in her mouth. She freed it in time for his cock to spurt his seeds to splatter onto her face and she purred from how hot it felt.

The substance ran down her face and she purred at him while licking what was closest to her mouth. What caught Naruto's eye was that she licked the substance in the same fashion she did with the ice cream sundae and she wiped her face the moment she was done.

Cristal sat up and shared glances with Naruto as he panted before his usual grin returned. He reached forward and trailed his finger down her jawline with her crawling forward as a response.

She straddled him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck while he gripped her waist. After staring into each other's eyes for a time, either blonde nodded before Cristal raised her entrance over his tower and proceeded to bring her wetness down onto it after moving the crotch piece to the side.

Cristal moaned as her virginity was taken by Naruto's manhood and she moaned at his size before rolling her hips forward the minute his hardness didn't bother her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved his hands onto her bosom while thrashing into her core.

Naruto squeezed and rubbed Cristal's quaking orbs together while pummeling into her pussy. She grinded his cannon as it shot into her tunnels and his foreskin rapidly struck against her walls.

She planted her hands on the back of his head and trickled her fingers through his hair while resting her forehead against his. Olive and ultramarine eyes looked at one another while the pair worked their hips against one another.

He again circled her buds with his thumbs before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into the jiggling flesh as she rode him. Cristal pulled the straps of her bikini to the side and it fell down to where she could take off by temporarily getting off the shinobi's member.

The minute it was removed from her body, she retained her position with him and he resumed gnawing on her bouncing bosom. Cristal's jiggling chest was gnawed into by the sage's canines and toyed with while she shook her hips.

Naruto smiled as Cristal's innards grinded his member as it struck into her core and flew into her stomach. She smiled at his great speed with his thick glory thrashing about within her caverns and both lashed out their tongues after he removed his mouth from her flesh.

The pair's tongues licked and rubbed against one another with Cristal bucking her hips against his. Her orbs quaked and heaved within his hands as he caused them to jiggle from ramming into her entrance.

Naruto and Cristal's tongues grew closer until their lips were finally sealed together and blue and green eyes met. Her blush deepened from his powerful impacts and his excessive palming of her breasts allowed her womanhood to become tighter on his thrusting hilt.

He lunged his member into her warmth and she tightly held onto him as he banged his hardness forward. Cristal groaned as their tongues licked and waged war against one another as their hips worked in unison.

The sun shined down on them and sweat began to roll from their temples to the rest of their thrusting forms. The shinobi gripped and tugged at her tits as they swung into the air from his movements.

Naruto struck into her tunnels and Cristal let muffled moans sound from her lips while his fingers kept squeezing her buds. She shook her waist atop his raging member and thrust her pussy down onto his throbbing glory.

Cristal's eyes shut from Naruto's glory rumbling her insides and he freed her buds before they resume their rhythmic jiggling. The pair was having such an intimate time that they had forgotten they were the only beings present at the beach and either moaned within the deep kiss.

He freed her breasts and placed his hands on her plump derriere to allow her breasts to press against him. Naruto and Cristal separated lips before he whispered something in her ear.

She smiled in response and slowly undid her legs from his waist as she separated from him. Naruto and Cristal stood up before she turned around to present her folds to him.

Naruto's cock returned to the inside of Cristal's womanhood and he palmed her bosom once again as he began to thrust into her caverns. Her rear once again met his crotch as it shot forward and she rutted her hips against him.

Sweat continued to run down their bodies as Naruto jetted his hips forward and slammed his glory into her walls. Cristal's toes sank into the sand as she reached back and rested her arm on the back of his neck.

He held onto her orbs as they swung into the air and kneaded them against one another. She looked down at her jiggling chest and watched as it bobbed upright in his hands.

Cristal's eyes sparkled with excitement as he drove his length into her grinding womanhood and she held onto him. Naruto's member shot into her warmth and pounded against her womb with her insides gradually becoming tighter on him.

The sweat pouring down her body made her glow in the sunlight and her smile didn't lessen as his member jetted into her innards. Naruto licked her nape as slowly as possible and a loud mewl sounded in reaction to this.

Naruto huskily growled from his testicles becoming tighter with each movement and Cristal's mind became blank as the image of his hardness flying into her. The blonde's length crashed into her warmth and his hands rubbed her ample bosom together.

Cristal's whole body rocked in accordance with Naruto's impressive speed and she wondered how long it'd be before her mind would become completely blank. To back this thought up, her eyes were already beginning to roll back into her skull and her tongue was starting to hang from her mouth.

Naruto freed her left breast before crouching enough for her to place her hands on the ground and he arched her left leg while holding it. Cristal's nails dug into the sand as her chest now freely swung forward as his other hand rested on her right shoulder.

She smiled back at him and he groaned while nearing his limit once he felt himself vibrating inside Cristal's warmth. Feeling this made her melt into ecstasy as he kept her leg arched off the ground and she maintained her balance.

His thrusts caused their fleshy impacts to be heard clearly and her eyes had completely gone white along her mind now being blank from the immense pleasure she felt. Naruto's cannon rocketed into her entrance and her cheeks withstood his agile thrusts.

Despite being lost in a heavy sense of lust and ecstasy, Cristal was astounded by the power and speed his manhood possessed as he drove it into her womanhood. Her upper body was lowered to where her breasts flattened against the sand and her eyes squeezed shut.

He held onto her shoulder and leg as this variant of the spoon position as his hardness to travel as deep as it was capable of going into her core. Sweat boiled down their lust-driven forms and he jerked his glory forth with his hand traveling from her shoulder to her waist.

Naruto's glory thrashed and pummeled Cristal's walls while her fingers raked at the sand. She purred and moaned with the blonde shinobi's erection stirring her insides.

With his length continuing to throb and vibrate inside of Cristal's warmth, he looked to her and could tell by the look of her face that it was only a matter of time for her as well. At long last, her pussy wrapped around him and his multiple rounds of his seeds spurted into her stomach.

Cristal's insides were flooded by his semen as it blended with her juices and poured onto the sand. Once Naruto ceased spraying his essence, he removed his length and she turned around to lean back on him.

Cristal's eyes returned to normal and she looked up at Naruto before yet again trailing her finger down his jawline. He nuzzled the top of her forehead and this gave her the chance to peck his lips.

"Hey, Naruto, any idea why everyone left?" Cristal asked.

"No idea." Naruto said before it began sprinkling and they nervously looked to see clouds had gathered in the sky. Both of them picked up their swimsuits and began to get to their feet.

"Cristal, hold onto me." Naruto said and she did as told before he teleported them back to his house. Minutes later, it started raining and Naruto looked out his window as Cristal toweled off.

"Here's where I went wrong: this is last week's newspaper." Naruto said as he presented either newspaper to Cristal and she laughed at him getting the forecasts wrong

"Well, Naruto, rain or not, it was a blast anyway." Cristal chuckled and he smiled.

"As long you had a good time, that's all that counts, I guess." Naruto said before Cristal took his hand.

"Besides, we can wait out the rain like this." Cristal said before they began to walk to his bedroom.

 _Years later_

Naruto lie on the beach and basked in the sun in relaxation before a shadow appeared next to him. He looked to see a young girl of five years with sandy blonde hair like Cristal's and azure eyes akin to his own.

"Oh, Papa, I've got your drink." The girl, Jewel, said as she presented him with a cherry-flavored ICEE drink and smiled.

"Thank you, Jewel." Naruto smiled as he accepted the drink with Cristal appearing with an ICEE of her own.

"Nothing beats a nice day at the beach like this right, Mama?" Jewel asked Cristal and she trailed her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"You took the words right out our mouths, baby." Cristal smiled and Jewel sat next to Naruto as they all drank from the ICEE drinks.

"Careful, you two. Drink the ICEEs like that and you'll end up with brain freezes." Jewel said to her parents.

"Alright, Jewel. We'll be careful." Naruto said before he, Jewel, and Cristal tapped their drinks together in unison.

* * *

As someone who hasn't gone to a beach in a full decade, I couldn't think of much to do with this story but I hoped you enjoy it anyway. The characters JC and Jazz are based upon _**DarkChild316**_ and his lady herself, Mya as requested by both of them.

The reason I didn't have them appear more in the story is because I couldn't think of much to do with them and the same thing happened to the character modeled after myself in the first _**Boonfox**_ story. As much as I like A Pimp named Slickback, I found the idea of Cristal standing up against hilarious and it's not everyday someone messes with a pimp and gets off scot-free.

Also, the reason the lemon happened so suddenly is because I wasn't sure on how approach it at first but it should be likeable nonetheless. Besides, if an old man like Robert Freeman can score with her in one night, you'd be crazy to think that Naruto couldn't score with her in a single day.

Next time, Naruto will meet the voluptuous Jessica Ethelburg and remember that if you have time to hit the favorite story button so much, then you certainly have time to write a review that lets me know you enjoyed the story and that my writing wasn't for naught.

Take care until next time!


End file.
